YANA
by Hermione Jean Burton
Summary: The Face of Boe once told the Doctor "You Are Not Alone". Later the Doctor met the Master and cried as the Master died in his arms. But... what if a family of TimeLords had escaped Gallifrey during The Last Great Time War. What if that family was... the Fentons of Amity Park, Illinios? Rated T cos language and some death's
1. Escape from Galifrey, the Fentons

_**Hey Y'all. Me again.**_

_**This is my next story, Y.A.N.A..**_

_**If you're not a Whovian then this means You Are Not Alone. It is said by the Face of Boe in the Doctor Who episode Gridlock with David Tennant and Freema Agyeman.**_

_**As with my other stories this is off the top of my head. I had this idea in my head ages ago about the entire Fenton Family being aliens so i wrote down a draft, but with the first chapter, I had a little dilemma. One of my cats, Flossy, peed on the notebook I had written it down in so i had to rewrite it so this is mostly gonna be off the top of me head.**_

_**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman.**_

_**Random bit of tv:**_

_**Mrs Brown's Boys:**_

_**Agnes: Cathy**_

_**Cathy: What?**_

_**Agnes: You were such an angry child. *reads from book* Dear red-nosed fat bastard**_

_**LOLZ :P**_

_Gallifrey- the last Days of The Last Great Time War._

_Arcadia_

Daleks swarmed the city, screaming "Exterminate" at every one they came across. After a thousand years of conflict...or was it a hundred?... either way, that scream was now enough to spark panic in even the most hardened of Time lords, but still they fought on. They had yet to fall. Unfortunately, Entire families were slaughtered by the day, the Timelord High Council were constantly in meeting's and not even the war council knew where the mutated kaleds would attack next.

Amidst the chaos and rubble, a young family hid. seeing that no Daleks were in the area where they were hiding, the father scooped up a toddler whilst the mother held a bundle of cloth closer to her chest. Together, the parent's trotted across to an abandoned building. Setting the crying toddler down on the floor, the father looked out of what was once a window and saw a Dalek coming into the square. Ducking down he shushed the little girl, who upon hearing her father complied. The tears now fell silently and she only let out small whimpers. The bundle of cloth started to stir, causing the mother to look down at it and the child wrapped within, then back up at her husband in fear.

"Jack, we have to get off of Gallifrey. The Daleks will hear Danny's cries and I dont want him or Jazz to die before they have even begun their lives." she whispered, rocking the bundle gently. Nodding, 'Jack' scooped his young daughter back into his arms and they left the safety of the building and headed to an alleyway two blocks away. Just around the corner from the ship's hiding place, Jack saw a detached Dalek gunstick which he picked up, after transferring Jazz onto one arm. A few more steps down, a Dalek trekked out into their path. Shooting it, he thought that they really needed to look at that. Running now, they soon reached the TARDIS that would take them to a safe and far planet and hopefully away from the war.

Whilst unlocking it, a ray blew past them and hit the door, causing a scream to burst from the little girls mouth. Turning, the father saw a lone Dalek making its way to the ship they were in front of. However, before he could raise the gunstick in his hand, it blew up revealing a soldier standing where it was was. Nodding at them, he ran off into the fray. Turning back, Jack unlocked the TARDIS and into the ship they went. Setting the children in another room, the two adults started the engines, the time rotor starting to move up and down in time to the groaning sound. They had left the stupid brakes on in their rush to get off Gallifrey. Like the engineer he was supposed be, Jack quickly took them off. Looking at the screen, his wife saw that they were headed to a planet called Earth.

'Thats a funny name for a planet. But it might be a good place to raise the kids,' She thought, smiling. Setting the time coordinates for the early nineteen-nineties, She noticed that Jaxk was watching her. Flashing a quick smile at him, she went over to his side and wrapped her arms around him. Unfortunately, the moment was ruined by a cry from little Danny. Laughing and rolling her eyes, she went over to the kids room and saw that his pacifier had fallen out. Picking it and him up into her arms, she placed it back into his mouth and began to rock him back to sleep. After a awhile he did just that but now Jazz was awake. 'Just perfect' She thought as she gently laid the infant in her arms back into his crib and went over to her daughter. Smiling, she sat down on the bed as Jazz climbed onto her lap.

"Mummy. Where we go?" She asked, in a tiny and sleep-filled voice. Looking down at her, she tried to think of a way to explain to her little girl.

"We are going on a little adventure, Jazzminda. We are going to another place but we need the ship we are in to get there." She told the toddler. Moving the child back into the bed, she tucked her in as her eyes started to droop and she fell asleep. Maddie sat on the bed for awhile just stroking her daughter's hair and watching her sleep.

Getting up off of the bed, she went back to the console room and Jack. Sitting in the captains chair, she put her head in her hands and sighed sadly. Hearing her, Jack looked up from the screen he was checking and went over to her. Crouching down, he took her hands in his and she looked up into his eyes. 'She looks so sad' he observed, 'Near the point of crying'

"Jack, what'll happen to us? Gallifrey is all we have ever known. And the kids. What do we do about them and their education?" She asked him as tears crept into her eyes and a few leaked out. Wiping them away, he kissed her and replied, "We'll figure it all out, Maddie. We always do. And do not worry about the kids not knowing about Gallifrey. We can tell them stories and things like that.". Just at that moment, they felt a _bump_ and the central column on the console stopped moving. They had landed on Earth.

Getting up from the floor in front of his wife, Jack walked to the console to conduct the final checks and see what year they had landed in. Seeing that they had landed sometime in the early nineteen-nineties, Jack looked up at his wife and fist pumped the air, making her giggle a little through her tears. Smiling, she stood up and walked over to the stairs, and disappeared through the door at the top of them.

Ten minutes later, she returned in a completely different outfit to the robes she was wearing before. In her arms she was carrying another set of clothes which she set on the captains chair and beckoned him over. Walking over to her, he saw that she had let her hair fall from the style from Gallifrey. Smiling a little, He got changed before they went for the children and went outside. Once outside the TARDIS, They saw a city right in front of them and that the Spacecraft had changed its outer shell to fit in with the trees they had landed in front of.

Arriving in the city, they somehow found themselves in front of a house that was up for sale. Looking at one another, they smiled a secretive smile and went towards the door. This house would become their home on Earth.

_**And thats the first chapter for the Fentons guys. Next will the Doctor on New Earth with Martha and Rose together but no idea how im gonna remember the episodes as i watch little snippets on youtube. :P Anyway, I am getting along with Time Travelling Halfa but it is soo hard writing when one of my cats is rubbing his head against my hand as i'm typing. I am also having to retype the comp piece to that story again as i accidently deleted the bigger version from my USB stick. Ooops.**_

_**Till next time, See ya.**_

_**Hermione Jean Burton xxx**_


	2. New Earth, The Doctor

_**Hey Guys. Just me again. Heres the next chapter of YANA. :P**_

_**Sorry, Richard1081, but you'll have to wait and see if Danny does get with Jenny. Like the rest of us. I aint giving anything up and I certainly aint giving a pairing to Danny just yet.**_

_**Anyway, Rose and Martha are travelling with the Doctor in this fic. I decided that I would give the Doctor his Rose back. Also because it has been forever since i have watched Tennant's Doctor, I will be a little out with the facts so please bear with m. Also in this fic, I have decided to make Rose a human converted Into Timelord. Sorry if you hate it but that is what I have decided to do with her.**_

_**Anyway, on with the story. I am actually listening to Skillet whilst typing this chapter. I like their music and they rock!**_

_**Disclaimer: Neither Doctor Who or Danny Phantom belong to me. All rights go to their respective owners.**_

_News for the Doctor_

_New Earth: Year Five Billion and Fifty-Three_

The Face of Boe lay in the rubble of the building that he and his companions were in. They were looking down at him in sadness as he lay dying after saving the residents of New Earth. His nurse, Novice Hame, a member of the Catkind of New Earth and former sister of the Sisterhood of Plenitude, was by his side stroking a tentacle that protuded from his head. The two human women were standing off to the side watching them. Suddenly the Doctor looked up in recognition of something. Crouching down near the face of Boe, he said "The last time we were here, you told me that you would tell me your biggest secret to a traveller like yourself. A lonely traveller. Please you have to tell me what it is."

"What's he mean, Rose?"One of the women asked the other. Looking at her, the one named Rose replied in an undertone. "The last time we were here, The Face of Boe said to the Doctor that the two of them would meet again, and when the time came, that he would tell the Doctor his biggest secret. Mind you, this was before we met you in the hospital, Martha.".

Looking shocked at Rose, Martha just caught the Face take a ragged breath and nudging the other girl, turned her attention towards the face of Boe as he spoke for the first and final time: "You are not alone." Before the Doctor could ask wat he meant by that, he died, leaving the rest confused; but none as confused as the Doctor. He alone out of the TimeLords had survived the War. None existed, not even Gallifrey existed anymore. They had all burned when he had used the Moment to destroy the Daleks, none had survived. Noone, so who did the face of Boe mean? Standing up as Rose and Martha came towards him, he lowered his head and said a gentle goodbye in respect for the face.

On the way back to the TARDIS, Martha couldnt keep it in any longer as she asked him, " Does this mean that theres others out there? Other TimeLords?". Unfortunately she didnt get an answer from the Doctor but Rose did reply. "Martha, The Doctor told me all about the War that he fought in. You probably wouldnt have wanted to be there. If there are TimeLords out there, they wont know what happened to their planet. He also converted me when my body was too weak to stay alive. He made me like him. A TimeLord, I just havent learnt how to regenerate yet.". Nodding, Martha faced forward as they arrived at the TARDIS in the under-city. Wanting answers now, she refused to go any further to the TARDIS until the Doctor gave her answers. She even said so and sat on a grimy old chair refusing to budge.

"I'm not just a Time Lord, Rose, Martha." He began by saying sadly, "I'm the last of the Time Lords. There was a war, a Time war. The Last Great Time War. My people fought a race known as the Daleks and they lost, we lost. Everyone lost. My people, family and friends. Even that beautiful sky. My planet Gallifrey, was in the cross roads of two solar systems and the second sun would rise over the southern mounatins and the leaves would shine as if the mountains were on fire..." His eyes had drifted off to that far distant place where memories lived and Rose was silently crying, tears running down her face. Martha just sat there, listening to the Doctor get lost in his memories and she was enraptured by the emotion that was held in them that she didnt realise she had tears running down her face as Rose smiled at her and put a hand on the Doctors shoulder. At the end of it, both women were holding the Doctors hands and supporting him. Smiling at the two of them, he stood up and with them hand in hand with his and the three time travellers went back to their ship and disappeared from New Earth.

In the TARDIS, after they had calmed enough, Rose and Martha were in the library together, trying to find a book to read while they travelled through the vortex. Trying being the key word. Rose was running from aisle to aisle and basically being childish. Martha was laughing and watching her as she ran. Just as suddenly as the childish bout came, it disappeared as she came to a stop in front of her seat and sat down completely out of breath.  
>"Did you know his planets name, Rose?" Martha asked her when she had caught her breath. "No Martha. He never spoke of his people or mentioned his planet when it was just the two of us. Never. And I stared into the Time Vortex to try and rescue the Doctor. He must trust us more, right?" The blonde replied, sighing heavily. Sighting a book that lay open on the table in front them, both women got up and went towards it, curiosity taking over. In fornt of them was a diary with wierd symbols in it. Looking at one another, they sat down and tried to decipher it.<p>

A hour later, they felt a _bump_ reverberate through the TARDIS. They had landed on a different planet. Giving up on the symbols in the diary, they ran through the TARDIS halls in the console room and found the Doctor gazing at the console screens.

"Cardiff, approximately two hours ago. She should be full in about twenty seconds." The Doctor told the two women as they came through the doors. Smiling, Rose went to his side and looked at the screen whilst Martha just went over to the door and leaned against it.

"Cardiff? Why Cardiff?" she asked them, disbelievingly, pushing against the doorframe as they started walk around the console. Looking at her, The Doctor replied, "What's wrong with Cardiff. Besides, it's built over a time rift. Happened in the late nineteenth century, remember Rose? Something happened with the Gelth."

"Yes Doctor, I remember." Rose sighed as she took the captains seat. By this time, the Time Rotor was starting to go again. As the ship started to enter the Time Vortex, they were thrown off course by something hitting the exterior shell. Racing to the controls, The Doctor tried to right their course but to no avail. Grabbing a screen and pulling it towards him, he shouted out and just as he tried to figure out where they were headed, the TARDIS landed heavily, sending its passengers to the floor. Getting up off of the floor, the Doctor rushed to the console and found that they had arrived at the very end of the Universe, in the year One Hundred Trillion.

"Shit." He cursed as the two women got back onto their feet. "What hit us?". Racing out of the door with the girls at his heels, he saw the last person he had wanted to see: Captain Jack Harkness. Jack Harkness was lying on the ground completely unconscience.

"Oh my god. How did he get here? Is he even from around here?" Martha cried, running towards the grounded man and checking his pulse. Rose, who upon seeing him, stopped dead and gasped. A minute passed before Jack breathed again taking huge breathes as if he had been holding it. Looking at the trio looking down at him in concern, he started to stand with the help of Martha and Rose, whilst the Doctor just looked at him in awe and anger.

"Well, glad to see you havent changed much, Jack." he said by way of greeting. Laughing, Jack thanked the two women and answered, "Yah, you can talk. You had a different face the last time we met, Doctor.". "Oh, right. Regeneration." The Doctor answered.

As the two men bantered, Rose was trying to pull her hood up without any of them seeing. She may have been in the same body as to when she had been converted but she was too recognisable to Jack. In fact, she wouldnt be surprised if Jack _had_ recognised her. Soon enough, Jack did turn around and looked at both her and Martha, and saw her in her hoodie.

"Rose?" He asked her, as if he didnt recognise her face. Smiling, she nodded and said "Yes.". Looking at her properly, he ran over and started to hug her tightly, all the while laughing. Pulling away, he said, "I thought you were dead. In the battle of carnary wharf."

"What? Oh no. Converted." She replied, adding "I got too weak and the Doctor tried to save me. I'm a Time Lord convert now"

"What do you mean by that, Rose? I thought it was impossible to become a TimeLord." He said stunned. Smiling, Rose sarcastically said, "Well I'm not a Dalek, am I?", before laughing at his face. Martha started laughing too, making Jack notice her for the first time since he woke up from the rough landing he had endured.

"And who's this lovely young women then?" He said flirtily, making her go red in the face for the first time since she had started travelling with the Doctor and Rose. Stuttering, she said her name.

In the distance, they could hear engines that were coming closer and closer. Before long, a truck appeared a few miles out and stopped, the passengers hopping out and coming towards the group of four. Stopping a few yards away from them, what looked like the leader came towards them alone and armed to the teeth. As he approached, the others looked around them and at the travellers in apprehension as is something was out there just waiting and watching. By this time, the leader had stepped into range that he could shoot them if they had something that he, for the leader was a male, didnt like. Stopping in front of them, he ased what their names and business were. Jack, being Jack, stepped forward and tried introdcuced himself and his friends. But, before he could get a word out, a gun was raised to his face and he was ordered to show his teeth. As were the rest of the time travellers. Opening their mouths, they showed their perfectly flat teeth looking confused the whole time.

"They're good. no sign of Futurekind in them." He announced, turning to his men. Turning back to the travellers, he asked "Now then. What is your purpose in these parts and what is that box doing here?"

Looking at each other and back at the TARDIS, They didnt seem to know how to answer either of those questions. Walking forward, The Doctor said, "We are from another time and place. I am The Doctor. My friends are Rose Tyler, Martha Jones and Captain Jack Harkness. We crashed here in my ship and we are going on our way as soon as we can." He was trying to be reasonable but the commander wasnt listening anymore as the signal to arrest them told the four companions.

Being bundled into the rear of the truck, they were locked into the cage, the TARDIS being strapped down in the trailer that was strapped behind the vehicle. Setting off, they were ordered to keep quiet and wait untill they got there. The drive was bumpy and thankfully not very long.

Before long, they were arriving at a kind of army camp, or thats what it looked like. Stopping at the gates, another soldier stepped up to the truck's door and seeing the passengers in the back, ordered them to show their teeth. They did so yet again, sending the soldiers to let the truck full of people through the gate.

Once everyone was inside the building, the Commander who had ordered their arrest came towards them slowly and steadily as if he were afraid of their reactions to his approach. He was right to be afraid, as Rose was fiery when tempered. Stopping in front of the quartet of travellers, he asked them their names. Looking at his friends, The Doctor repeated their names and purpose to the man in front of him. Nodding just once, the commander turned around and walked down the hall, telling them to follow him, which they did, albiet, hesitantly.

Catching up to him, Rose asked where they were headed, and the Commander whose name was Johnson, answered her with, "To see professor Yana. He has been wanting assistants ever since Chin Cho kicked the bucket last month. Poor girl. Last of her kind, she was." He said quietly. At those words, everyone who was with the Doctor, looked back at the TimeLord. Only he knew what it was like to be the last of his kind. Going around a corner, they walked past what looked like a departure's lounge in an airport and went on to what looked like a block of laboratories.

Going up to a door, Johnson hammered on it and waited a few minutes before an old man opened it and looked out.

"May I help you, Johnson? I thought I told you to leave me alone unless you had another Lab Assistant for me?" He grumbled, ignoring the four companions. The commander looked up at him as he answered, "Actually, that is why I am here, professor. I have four scientist's with me who might be of help to you. You cant carry all those heavy things yourself. And these people are young and fit." This got them noticed by Yana as he looked past the commander and straight at the travellers who were looking at him also. Opening the door wider, he invited them all in and went over to the kitchenette, that lay in the lab. Coming back with a tray in his hands, he set it on the only table that didnt have anything on it. Getting up off the seat, Johnson excused himself and went out of the lab and on his way back to his post.

Looking at the quartet in front of him, Professor Yana humphed and went back to the experiment he was conducting when he had been interrupted by Johnson. Looking at his companions, the Doctor went over and asked what he was doing. Looking at him, Yana mumbled something about trying to get the power working on the ship they had seen when they were walking to the labs. Looking up at the Doctor, Yana asked if he knew anything about mechanics and such.

"Oh, I know alot about alot, professor. No need to worry about that." He said, smiling widely, looking at the contraption they were in front of. It was hard to describe the contraption that lay on the worktop.

Seeing the Doctor and Yana discussing something, Rose, Jack and Martha came over in curiosity and saw the device they were hovering over. Unable to keep her wonder in check, Martha asked the one question that came to her mind, "What is that?"

Looking up, The Doctor answered for Yana, "It seems to be some kind of model for a spacecraft. Quite possibly the craft we passed when we arrived. But there is a slight problem. There seems to be no power going to it. It most is nuclear powered and therefore the power source needs to be activated." Even professor Yana looked at him in surprise at those words.

"Thats exactly what it needs. Unfortunately all of the volunteers died when they were exposed to the radiation for too long. The protective suits did not do the poor souls much good either as they melted as soon as the people were in there for five minutes. The last man to set foot in the chamber did not even get near the cylinders before he disintergrated into dust." He said, amazed at the Doctors knowledge, adding,"Where is it you are from? I do not think I have seen you around before."

At the question, the Doctor looked slightly maddened before saying, "As we told Johnson. We are from a different point in time. We accidently travelled to this point in time because something hit our ship when we entered the time vortex."

"I'll go. Its the least I can do to help. Just tell me where these power cells are and I'll see what I can do to help." Jack volunteered, seeing it as the perfect chance to do something useful. He was still feeling guilty for thinking Rose dead and wanted to make up for it. Nodding, Yana told them to go down the hallway and to the left, then rifght and straight up the stairs and it was the third door on the left.

Nodding as he recieved these directions, Jack went out of the door and Rose shouted for him to wait up as she too ran out. The two friends went together to the chamber. Once there, Jack went inside alone and left Rose outside keeping an eye out for soldiers and other personnel. Whilst inside, jack started to tell her what had happened to him whilst they had been apart.

_**And thats all folks. Next chapter is gonna be when the Master has taken over the earth. and after that. Sorry to cut it so short but it has been while since I've added to this chapter and I have lost my thread with it. Hope you like my rendition of Rose though.**_

_**Ĝis venontfoje, miaj amikoj.**_

_**Until next time then, my friends.**_

_**Hermione xx**_


	3. The Master is Dead, The Doctor

_**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman.**_

The Master is dead.

_Earth_

One year. Thats how long it had been. One year since the Master had resurfaced, stolen the TARDIS, travelled back to Earth, taken over the planet and created a Paradox machine. One year since The Doctor, Martha, Rose and Captain Jack Harkness had tried to stop him but to no avail as The Master had sent his goons after the quartet and captured both the Doctor and Jack. Luckily the two women had escaped and were on the run from the evil Timelord. Before Martha had activated the Vortex Manipulator, the Doctor had whispered into her ear and she had grabbed Rose's arm, taking the Timelord convert with her, back down to Earth's surface and running off into the woods. One year since the two women had left England and travelled the farthest corners of the globe.

Now, One year on, Martha Jones and Rose Tyler were notoriously wanted fugitives and they had yet to be caught. One year on, a small boat was banking in a coastline into Great Britain's south coast and when it had reached the sand, two figures jumped out and walked up to a man who was waitng for them.

"Martha Jones and Rose Tyler?" a males voice as both women stopped in front of the figure. Both women nodding, the three of them went up the embankment and walked into the outskirts of a town. Luckily, neither woman were seen by the citizens in the civilisation as they entered the town. Up above them, Tessalecta flew around in search for the two fugitives and friends. Over the course of the year, the two of them had become close friends as they learnt about eachother and travelled together.

As they moved into the town, a Tessalecta orb flew over the threesome, causing the girls to duck their heads and move slightly faster. Luckily it didnt see them as it carried in in its path.  
>'Maybe Luck is on our side after all.' Rose thought as they went towards a house. Just as they stepped up to the door, it opened and revealed a man who was standing watching them approached. Getting inside as an orb passed overhead, they removed their hoods and looked up and saw the congregation that had gathered.<p>

"You made it back ok, then?" A woman asked them, as they took their coats off and hung them up, Rose grabbing a satchel she had put down when they had entered and putting it back on her back. Inside was an important piece of equipment that could help with ridding the Master for good. It was also very dangerous for Rose to handle because of her change in DNA. But she had insisted on carrying it. If there was one thing she had learnt from travelling with the Doctor, it was never show your fear and always let on that you know less than you already do. That was what he had always said when they had been alone in the TARDIS. Snapping her attention back to the here and now, she heard Martha telling them about the Doctor. They had travelled the world telling the same story over and over again and the people had listened to them and some had been enraptured. Even a Family in an American small town had promised to pass the story on when they moved on. That family had been polite and the kids had been wonderful, surprising the two women with their sibling banter and antics. There had also been a kid with pure white hair and who was floating, wearing a wierd sort of jumpsuit, who had also listened to them, as he flipped over and hung upside down in the same town, he had also been pleasant and funny, making cracks before they had had to move on. He had also wished them Luck, when they left the town, even going so far as to show them the way out of the small town where he lived. Martha had often wondered if there were any pleasant people left in the world. That family and the floating kid had proved her right.

"... He's saved our lives and he's never even received a thanks in return. He never stops, He never stay's. As soon as the world is saved, he moves onto the next. He only return's when there's another disaster that attract's his attention." Martha was finishing the story and she was starting to tear up as it drew to a close. This always happened when it was her turn to tell the people who saved their lives on a daily basis when aliens and threats attacked.

Going over to her partner _**[but not that kind of partner]**_, Rose swept her into a hug as she let a tear fall. A knock on the door soon brought the girls out of the embrace and together they looked up as the same woman who had asked them the earlier question answered the door and spoke to the person who had called. After five minutes of conversation, the woman came back into the room and brought a man in with her, who upon seeing the two fugitives, brought out a gun and aimed it at them, saying, "You girls are under arrest for plotting to assasinate the Master. Anything you do or say will be counted as evidence and used against you in a court of your peers. Now hand over the satchel and I will not use this."

Looking at each other as they got up, they handed over their bag and the arresting man opened it and brought out a wierd looking gun which he then proceeded to hold up to them and demand what it was. Hesitantly, Rose answered, "It's a gun to kill Timelords. We've had to search for the components which were scattered across the globe. What do you think it is?" Flicking his gun at the door, the man silently ordered them to go outside, albiet quietly and calmly, which they complied to. Once out of the house, They saw the Master waiting for them and glared in his direction. The Timelord wasnt in the least affected by the staring as he laughed in triumph. The one who had arrested them took the gun towards his boss who then looked at it in terror as the guy explained what Rose had told him. Handing it over, the man then returned to the two women and handcuffed them, bringing them forwards and in front of the Master,who, by this time had finished examinng the tool in his hands and threw it in the ground, where upon impact, shattered and evapourated. Turning his attention to the prisoners, he said, "Did you really think I wouldnt know if there was a gun that killed Timelords upon impact? I know for a fact that there was none the last time I visited Earth." Turning away from them, he said, "Take them away.", and with that he walked off, the guards starting to push Rose and Martha as they began to move with the group.

After a very quiet plane trip, they arrived on the ship that served as the Master's base an were taken to the bridge, where they found a wizened version of the Doctor in a cage and looking sadly at them both. As they looked at each other, they saw that on the wall was a clock which was counting down. At the moment, it was on twelve and would soon turn to eleven. The countdown had begun.

Casting her eyes around the bridge, Martha saw the Master's human wife standing ever present by his side as he walked by the Doctors cage and rattled it. She didnt look at the two fugitives as they were led up to the Doctor and forced to stand by his small prison.

All too soon, the countdown began to count down from nine and the two women shared a smile and Rose let a small giggle escape her, capturing the Master's attention and causing him to approach them both and ask, "What is so funny that causes one of my prisoners laugh's?"

Rolling her eyes as Rose collapsed as her fit of the giggles got harder to control, Martha replied with, "Did you really think that we were travelling the globe searching for pieces of a gun that would kill Time Lords? When one of us IS a Timelord herself? No, We were actually travelling and telling people to have hope through these hard times. We were taking it in turns to tell anyone and everyone who would listen about a man, who no matter what happened, always saved us and always defeated the enemy. And do you want to know something else too? They were always in the same predicament. Living in cramped spaces and too-small houses." And as if on cue, the clock that showed the minutes showed that time was up and the people of Earth were wondering where their hero was.

Meanwhile in the sky, on a ship that held two natural Timelords, a human-timelord convert, A time Agent from the fifty-first century and three full humans, one of the Timelords was starting to glow a little bit and he was even floating an inch from the floor of his cage. He was even de-aging at a rapid rate as he burst through the cage bars and set himself on the ground and approached the other Timelord, who shrank in on himself as the warrior of Earth stopped glowing. Once, Twice, Three times, he tried to kill the protagonist who just kept on coming towards him, unaffected by the laser screwdriver that he held in his shaking hands. A fourth blast hit the now-not-glowing Doctor, causing him to stop in his tracks as he got hit in chest area and then carried on as the doors burst open, revealing a thoroughly Pissed off Captain Jack Harkness holding a ray gun in his hands. Shouting at the Doctor to duck and cover, he aimed at the surprised timelords, one of whom dove out of the way, as he fired, hitting the other one with a ruber bullet and sending him to the floor. Running up to the Master, Jack kicked the laser screwdriver out of his hands and stood aside as the Doctor came towards him and approached the women who were still handcuffed. Getting the cuff's off of them, he was immediately tackled to the ground as Rose jumped on him, closely followed by Martha. Getting the two women off him, he approached the Master and recoiled as a shot rang through the bridge. A body fell to the ground and everyone looked up to see the Master at an odd angle and in his back, bleeding from a gunshot wound over his left heart and eyes open wide. His wife held a smoking gun in front of her.

"NO!" The Doctor yelled, running over and crashing to the floor beside his old playmate and only other natural Timelord in the Universe. Slipping the Master onto his lap as the downed Timelord looked up at his former prisoner, he repeated the same word over and over again, "Regenerate. Regenerate. Regenerate."

"Why, Doctor? Why should I regenerate, when you would lock me in the TARDIS afterwards?"

"Jack, What happened to the TARDIS?" Martha asked the man next to her, who looked shocked and quickly ran out of the bridge, picking his gun up in the process. Five minutes later, they could hear faint gunshot's as he shot the console in the time machine. Anonther five minutes went by, then he came through the door, looking pleased with himself and apologetic at what he had done. Setting the gun on the floor, he went up to the two Timelords on the floor and knelt next to the Doctor and put his hand on his shoulder as the Master looked blankly ahead and died. Tears now fell freely as the Doctor felt the Master's neck and founs no double pulse fluttering there. bending down, he held the body of his planets only other surviver and cried openly as the other surrounded him in a comforting circle, Rose and Martha each putting their hands around him and hugging him, sad faces on them both.

Fifteen minutes later, they had each cried their fill and were holding the Doctor as he cried the last of his tears, wiping his eyes and smiling sadly at them all. The late Masters wife was still stood there, looking incredulous as she watched them stand up from the huddle. Jack approached her and taking a pair of handcuffs from the floor, handcuffed her and set her on the floor near where the Doctor was. A tessalecta approached them and said, "Thank you Doctor, Martha, Rose and Jack. We have been wanting to go home for a year but were unable to. The Paradox kept us here and with the machine gone, we can go back to our own time again. Thank you." Nodding as the orb went out of the window to the bridge, the four companions smiled at the fact that they had once more saved the earth but at a great cost. The Doctor was once again alone and the last of his species. Looking up as the atmostsphere outside stopped spinning the Doctor sighed and said, "It's over. Noone on earth will remember this except us. We are in the eye of the storm that was created when you, Jack shot the Paradox machine."

Once on the floor, they handed their prisoner to the authorities and with the Masters body held a ritual funeral, burning the body and destroying the DNA trail. Walking away, they went back to the newly repaired TARDIS and went away from the site. Neither of them saw a hand that snaked across and snatch up a ring that lay in the ashes.

_**And thats all folks. Sooo sorry for the long wait but I didnt bring the book for this story with me so I have to do this all from memory. NOT!**_

_**Sorry, Nineties baby.**_

_**This is kinda like the episode but then again it isnt. In the episode, The Last of the Timelords, the Master was shot AFTER the world went back to normal and the orbs vanished instead of approaching the travellers. Sorry, cant remember the orbs names, it has been so long since I have watched David Tennants Doctor. And this is mostly from memory so please dont flame me if its wrong.**_

_**Next time: Danny and the Doctor meet. Not telling anything else. Wait and see.**_

_**Ĝis venontfoje, miaj amikoj.**_

_**Until next time then, my friends.**_


	4. The truth and meeting a Phantom

_**Hey guys, Hope you liked my rendition of the Episode The Last of the Timelords.**_  
><em><strong>As I said in the Authors note at the end of the last chapter, it was mostly from memory. Any way, this is hopefully the chapter where both main characters meet. HAHA! Ooops, Spoilers!<strong>_

_**I gotta think of a bad guy for both of them now.**_

_**Ugh, Lets just get in with it. OK, Admittion time, I got this idea when I saw that there were no fics about the Fenton family being from another planet. So I decided to do it and I even bought a Doctor Who book for this idea.**_

_**Disclaimer: Nenio, I dont own Doctor Who OR Danny Phantom. All rights go to their respective owners.**_

_**Recap is in **_**bold text.**_** I thought I should give you a recap on what went down with the Fenton's after they had arrived on Earth and saw their house.**_

_The Fenton's_

**Fifteen years after they had left Gallfrey, the Fenton family had settled down on Earth and were successful in making everyone believe they were human. They even had a succesful ghost hunting firm, known as FentonWorks. Their two children, Jasminda, now known as Jasmine or Jazz for short, and Danel, otherwise known as Daniel or Danny for short had grown into two clever teenagers. And Danny was best friend's with two humans, known as Samantha 'Sam' Manson and Tucker 'Tuck' Lee Foley. Neither of them knew of their extra terristrial heritage. Growing up, Danny had always been fascinated by the stars and he even wanted to be an astronaut, Only problem was, Danny had had a lab accident around a year ago and he had come out completely fine... no sign of a Regeneration, whatsoever. What the Fenton parents secretly knew was that Danny's DNA had been changed from full Timelord to a Halfa, Half Ghost, Half something else. **_**[SEE IF YOU CAN FIGURE THAT OTHER HALF OUT. SORRY CARRY ON.]**_

Skulker fired the missile at the boy in front of him, causing him to dive out of the way and glare up at him. The black-haired teenager then ran into an alleyway and from the entrance came a bright flash and then a black blur came flying out and into him. Slowing down as the mechanical ghost hit he ground and made a dent, the blur turned into a young teenage boy with pure white hair, a HAZMAT jumpsuit with white gloves, collar, belt and boots, and glowing toxic green eyes. In the middle of the jumpsuit, there was a symbol kinda like a white 'D' with the bottom cut out, making a 'P' look like it was inside the 'D'. This kid was the hero of the city, Danny Phantom also known as Danny Fenton.

Smirking as his adversary got out if the ditch, he readied himself and got into a battle stance and dodged as another missile was sent his way. Shaking his head as the adversary got iced over, Danny got something akin to a soup thermos and popped the lid, sweeping the ghost inside and capped it, just in time for a bell to ring from the building he had been heading to.

"Oh, Crud. Perfect timing as usual, Skulker!" He gasped as he flew towards the building and phased through it as he approached the roof. Landing in a boy's bathroom, he transformed back into Danny Fenton and ran out of the bathroom and straight into a blonde jock who, upon seeing him, picked him up by the collar and stuffed him into nearby locker and slammed the door shut on him, saying, "EWWW! Nerd cooties. And from Fenton too." The boy in the locker sighed and waited for the other's to move away from the locker before kicking the door open and falling out, just as his friends came round the corner from the opposite end of the hallway. Seeing their friend sprawled on the floor, they ran over and helped him pick himself up. Brushing himself off, Danny looked up at his friends he had known since pre-school and smirked slightly. Sam caught the little gesture and asked, "Who was it this time, Danny? You usually dont smirk unless it was a ghost."

Laughing at his friends question, Danny answered, "Skulker wanted my pelt again. After a year of fighting you'd think he would have given up by now. But, no. He's still trying to get my pelt." Rolling their eyes, the three of them went to their respective classes, Danny in Science, Sam in French and Tuck in Maths. He didnt know why, but Danny had always been very good at History, Science and Maths. Even in Elementary school, he and Jazz had always been very good at all three subjects. There were times when he wondered why the hell he had to go to school at all. There were even times when Sam and Tucker had to ask him to help them with homework, he didnt mind, in fact he secretly liked the fact that he could understand what the teacher said in class. All he had to do was look at the chalk board and immediately he knew what was being taught.

The day went by in a rush of boring lesson's and all too soon school was out and students from every class and grade was running to the door's, all except three freshman. They were currently in the gym, trying to gain control of a ghost, or rather there were two freshman humans and Danny Phantom. Technus had escaped again and was trying to get control over Tucker's technology as Phantom tried to take back the weapons that the technology ghost had swiped when he had shown up. The gym floor had a dent in it and there was even a Danny Phantom sized hole in the wall as the ghost had been thrown into it.

"I, Technus, master of..." the ghost began, as Phantom picked himself out of the latest hole he had thrown into.

"LONG WINDED SPEECHES!" came the yell, followed closely by an Ectoblast, sending the techno-ghost into the basketball hoop, slamdunking him through. The two humans looked to their ghostly friend as he looked on in surprise as the other ghost got off the ground and charged, technology flying up to him and sticking to his body, transforming him from a human looking ghost into a freaky technogical version of Danny's first adversary of the day, Skulker.

"Shit just hit the fan, guy's" Tucker deadpanned, making his friends look at him as if he was blind, Danny dodging the blast that came from Technus' tech monster and sending one back. Sam, on the other hand, bopped the African-American upside the head earning a yell coming from her friend.

"Little help, guys. LIKE NOW!" Danny yelled as he went sailing past them after Technus threw him across the room and through the wall, leaving a hole where he had hit. This prompted a response from Sam as she brought out an Ectopistol and threw a second one to Tucker, who fumbled with it as he caught it and fired the weapons at the ghost as he went towards the hole as Danny got back into the room and started to throw attacks at him and starting to break through the tech armor and down to the ghost within. Grabbing a thermos from his belt, he sucked up the ghost and floated out of the way as the technology began to fall to the ground as it became lifeless and crashed to the floor. Going over to his friends, he started the switch back to Fenton as the Janitor came around the corner, causing the ghost boy to grab his friends and turn all three of them invisible as the Janitor cam through the door and looked towards the wreckage and said some very colorful language [the trio blushed furiously, of course] and went back out taking his cleaning cart with him. Turning himself and his friends visible once more, Danny started the shift once more and completed it with no interruptions, Tucker punching him on the arm after the ring had moved over it, replacing HAZMAT suit with a white T-shirt with red on the collar and sleeves and jeans. Going out of the gym , they ducked around the corner as the Janitor returned with the vacuum and some teachers in tow.

Outside the school, Tucker punched him on the arm again and shouted, "Cool slamdunk Danny. Didnt know you had it in you, dude. Why was the Janitor saying all those swears anyway. We've done worse in Chemistry, with the chemicals and with Danny's clumsiness." Rubbing his arm, Danny rolled his eyes and laughed with Sam as she handed back his backpack and slung it over his shoulder.

"Tuck, I have gotten better this past year. Besides, it's not just us that blow up the Chem lab with those chemicals. It's the rest of the class as well. And anyway, did you see the mess that was left over from the fight, Tuck?"

"Danny's right, Tuck. The technology made a real mess. I wouldnt be surprised if any of it worked in the morning." Sam agreed, walking towards Danny's house, Fentonworks, with the two boys behind her and Tucker starting to gasp for breath as they appraoched the house. Opening the door, they heard Danny's parents arguing in a completely different language. In fact, It didnt sound like any language from this country. Looking at eachother as they moved inside the house, Danny shouted to the Fenton adult's, interrupting the argument and making Maddie come through to the lounge area from the kitchen, and, Danny guessed, the basement lab.

"Hey, sweetie, Sam, Tucker, how was school? Good day?" she asked, smiling as the teens nodded and moved to the kitchen and raided the fridge, gathering as much non-fudge related or Ectoplasm-infused food as possible. As they did this, Maddie went down to the lab again and came back up with her husband, who was looking uncomfortable. Taking a deep breath, Maddie asked Danny to come down later when Sam and Tucker left and to get Jazz as well. Danny nodded and looking at eachother as they went upstairs, they heard Jack say quietly to Maddie, "What if they dont take to it? They have only ever known Earth. For the love of the High Council, They dont even know what they are. Especially Danny." Maddie answered in the same undertone.

In Danny's bedroom, they shut the door as Danny came through. Sam asked the one thing that came to their mind's, "What the hell is that all about? And why do I get the feeling that it has to do with that wierd language we heard just now." Shrugging as he got out their homework out, Danny answered, "I dont know, Sam. I heard them say something along the lines of me and Jazz not knowing what we are or something like that. Come on, may as well get this done before the ghost's come." Agreeing with their friend, Sam and Tucker settled down with their homework and two hours later, it was done. Luckily, Danny hadn't had to explain anything to them. Just as they were about to pack it all away, there came a quiet knock and Jazz came through and sat down on her brother's bed and watched as they packed up and prepared for patrol later that night. Setting everything into their bags, Sam and Tucker forced Danny to tell them what it was that his parents wanted to tell them. Nodding as all four kids went downstairs, Sam and Tucker said their goodbyes to Maddie, Jack and Jazz, reminding Danny to tell them what his parents wanted to tell him and his sister. Nodding at their words, Danny agreed and said, "See you later I guess. For patrol." Waving through the door as they went down the street, Danny shut it and turned to his family, looking confused as his parents came towards him and stopped as he cocked his head. His mom's face was looking saddened as she held out her hand towards him, indicating that he come forward. He did just that and took her hand, Maddie walking him towards the sofa.

"Danny, Jazz, you two might want to sit down. This may be hard to take." She said, gently, Jazz standing in the doorway, Jack standing behind her. Walking forward, Jazz came to the sofa and sat down next to Danny as their father came into the lounge behind her and sat on the sofa in front of them.

"Firstly you two know that we love you, right?" Maddie began by saying, both teens nodding as she said, "But we are not of Earth. This is hard to say but we are in fact humaniod being's known as Timelords..."

"WHAT?! We're not even human." Danny shouted,standing up looking horrified as Jazz gasped and brought her hands up to her mouth. "How can we not be Human? Thats just not possible."  
>Jazz looked just as shocked, but Danny was looking both shocked and hurt as he processed the fact that he wasnt even human. Backing around the sofa and away from his family, he turned and ran up the stairs and into his room, where he fell onto his bed and curled up with a blanket. Although he would never admit it, he liked curling up with it. He had had it all his life and though he couldnt understand why there were circles embroidered in the right-hand corner, he somehow knew that he felt happier with it.<p>

He could hear his mother coming up the stairs and lo and behold, she knocked on his door and entered. Sitting on the edge of his bed, she pressed her hand onto his arm and he looked up at her as she looked down at his. Sitting up, he allowed her to bring him into a hug. Resting his head on her shoulder he asked, "Why didnt you tell us sooner, mom?"

"Because, it was to protect you and Jazz from what made us escape in the first place, sweetie. We love you two and you're the best thing to happen to us. Our lives were changed when we had you and Jazz and left our planet." Maddie told him, hand running through his hair, soothingly. Pushing away gently, Danny smiled up at his mother and asked her to tell what their planet was like. Smiling as she started to talk, Maddies eyes went misty as she went deep into her memories of Gallifrey.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo LINE BREAK OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A few hours later, Maddie and Danny came down to the others, Jack having told Jazz the same thing. The two kids were looking different as they processed their new alien status. Both now knew the history of their planet, Gallifrey and the reason why Maddie and Jack had taken them off it.

"Can I tell Sam and Tucker, Mom? I promised to tell them." Danny asked, looking at said parent. Looking at her husband, Maddie replied with, "I dont see why you shouldnt, Danny. But noone else should know about what we are. And anyway, I'll be cooking a gallifreyan meal tonight. No Ectoplasm involved, hopefully." Smiling widely, Danny hugged them and ran upstairs to grab his bag. Running back down, he gave them another hug and ran out of the door and to tell his best life-long friends. Turning into an alleyway, he started the shift from human, now Timelord, to Ghost. Hooking a Fenton Phone into his ear, he leapt into the air and flew out of the alley and to the park, where he had agreed to meet the other two members of Team Phantom.

As he flew, he thought he saw a shape in the shadows, but thought nothing of it as he flew towards the meeting point. Flying down as he saw his friends pulling up into the car park, he landed and ran towards them as they turned towards him and approached.

"So, what did your parents wanna tell you, Danny?" Sam asked, getting straight to the point as they sat down on a bench and Tucker put away his PDA which he had taken out upon arrival.

Deciding to just come out with it, Danny said, "Dont take this the wrong way guys, but I'm not from Earth. I was born on another planet. I didnt even know till just now, when mom and dad decided to tell us" Both friends were surprised at this news as they heard all this.

"Ok, so what are you Danny? It's a little strange but I mean we're best friends and you've always been so good at science, maths and history. Come to think of it, so has Jazz. I guess we now know why. Tuck? You ok?" Sam said, completely amazed, at the fact that her friend was from the , on the other hand, was looking shocked and he was staring at Danny as the latter looked right back at him. Snapping her fingers in the black boys face, Sam knocked Tucker out of the daze he had gone into. Shaking his head, Tucker looked at Danny and smiled, saying, "That cant be right, Danny. We would know if you were an alien. Best friends since kindergarten, dude."

Rolling his eyes, Danny replied with, "Humanoid. Look, I'm just as confused as you guys, ok. I guess we gotta deal with this like we usually do. Together. Come on, we should be patrolling." And with that he floated up into the air and turned on his Fenton phone, the other two doing the same, and flew off as his friends went back to their scooters and drove off into their respective sectors of the city.

None of them saw the same shadowy figure from before watching them part ways, two on scooters and the last flying through the air. The figure pulled out an object and put it to it's ear and a females voice came from the mouth, saying, "Doctor. You owe me five pounds. Turns out there's an alien kid here. Might be a whole family of them." The person on the other end replied and she answered with, "You better come quick cos somehow I have a feeling that they're in danger. Yeah... Yeah... Fine then, Bring the TARDIS to Earth, then." Hanging up the phone, the figure walked out of the shadows and her feature were thrown into perspective. Blonde, around twenty-two years old and dressed in a sweater and jeans, she looked like any other person. Looking up at the sky as something caught her attention, a wheezing groaning sound interrupted the still night air as a blue police call box materiallised a few yards away from her. After it had disappeared and appeared a few times over, it stopped the cycle and stayed where it was. After a minute, the door opened and out stepped two men and another woman.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO With the Doctor and friends OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Ok, you got me Doctor. Where are we now, Spiridon or anther planet." Martha said, in a british accent, walking towards the blonde and looking around. The Doctor looked around and saw the flashes in the sky that were still going on as something happened that they didnt know about.

"Nah, We're in Amity Park." Jack said, watching as the flashes suddenly stopped and a blur chased another blur over where they were stood, watching. From the rear blur, came a green light and it hit the lead, causing it to fall to the ground and create a dent in the concrete. The figure turned out to be clothed in overalls and it looked like a dumpy male as he got out of the ditch the second blur had shot him into. That blur had slowed down, recealing a white haired boy, in a wierd looking outfit in black with white accents and a symbol, and was waiting as the grounded man got back onto his feet and leapt back into the air, much to surprise and shock, and shouted when he saw the TARDIS, "YOU WILL NEVER CATCH ME FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST! AND I HAVE A BLUE PO-LICH-E BOX OF DOOOOOOOOOOOM! HAHAHAHA!" And with that, he made his way over to the blue box and attempted to pick it up and throw it, before the figure who had shot him, shot a ray of blue-white light at him and he disappeared into a... Soup Thermos? Capping it, the boy muttered, "Yeah. Never gonna happen." Looking up, he saw the four travelling companions and walked over, the Doctor catching a strange, yet familiar scent coming off him.

"Sorry about that. The Box Ghost is really not that harmful. Unless you provoke him and trust me, that is something you dont want to do." He said, white-gloved hand rubbing the back of his neck and looking nervous. He had a soft glow and very bright toxic green eyes which stood out underneath his pure white hair. His skin also looked a little tanned but enough to stay pale.

"No, no need to worry about it." The Doctor said, bouncing forwards and startling the boy with his energy and causing him to step back as the hyper man came towards him. He seemed to shrink in on himself as if he were shy as The Doctor checked him over and stopped in front of his face. Holding out his hand, the Doctor said, "Hello. I'm the Doctor. These are my friends, Rose Tyler, Martha Jones and Jack Harkness."

"It's Captain. Captain Jack Harkness, Doctor." Jack chimed in as the boy took the Doctors hand and shook it, all the while looking confused as he said, hesitantly, "Hi. I'm Danny. Dapnny Phantom. Might I ask why you're in Amity Park. We usually dont get people wandering around the city at night because of the ghost's. Not that I'm complaining or anything. I'm just curious, that's all."

"Well, young Danny, we just recently heard about this place and decided to check it out, you know. How exactly are you glowing? Could it be a combination of substantial reactions or maybe you could have spilt the ingredients of the glow-in-the-dark solution onto yourself?" The Doctor asked, circling the newly named Danny, who just looked even more confused as  
>he followed the Doctors gaze.<br>Huffing as his glow turned brighter and crossing his arms as he floated off the ground, he said, "Or maybe it could be the fact that I'm a ghost. You know, dead but not gone, that sort of thing." causing the Doctor to look at him in surprise as Danny flew around them all and flipped over upside down as he stopped in front of the Doctor once more. Laughing as he floated the right way, he suddenly clapped a hand to an ear and listened as someone on the other end said something. Face turning from joyful to serious, he floated away and said, "Sorry. Duty call's and all that sort of stuff. I guess I'll see you around or something like that. But why dont you guy's go to the Fenton's. I' sure they wouldnt mind. Just don't say my name or they'll go all crazy and try to hunt me." And with that, he flew off, while saying something to whoever was on the other end.

"Dont worry, young Danny. We wont tell anyone. But what are you?" The Doctor said as Rose came towards him and slipped her arms round his shoulder. Looking towards the other two, he jerked his head and together the four companions walked away from the TARDIS and into the city of Amity Park.

_**And another Evil cliffie. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**Dont worry. I'll get back onto it tomorrow. Right now I'm not feeling too good. Hope you like the Danny/Doctor introduction. Hehe. You guys know what to do. Read and Review.**_

_**Gotta think of the Fenton parents reaction when they find the Doctor on their doorstep. :D**_

_**Till next time then, my friends.**_  
><em><strong>Ĝis venontfoje, miaj amikoj.<strong>_

_**Hermione Jean Burton**_


	5. Finding Fentonworks

_**Hey guys.**_

_**OK, I lied when I said that this would be a next day update. To be honest it was easy when I started MoDr, I would just get on the laptop and WHAM, a few hours later, an update. Please dont flame me cos this is late. *Cowers under non-exisistent table.***_

_**Sorry about the cliffie last time.**_  
><em><strong>Hopefully I wont do anymore, just too soon to tell. Anyway, thats the Doctor in Amity, just gotta get the lot of them together, and boy, oh boy, will it be messy. Lol. SPOILERS!<strong>_

_**Disclaimer: I dont own either.**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Fentonworks_

A few hour's of searching for Fentonworks, they finally found their way back to the park and the TARDIS, only to find that the kid who had told them about the Fenton's, was fighting another ghost and right above the ship as well. Both ghosts were tossing different colored gloop at eachother and one was fired perilously close to the door.

Charging another green glob in his hand, the kid spewed some banter at his enemy, he pulled out the same soup can and fired the blue beam, dragging the ghost into the device in his hand. With the enemy gone, he slumped forward in exhaustion, muttering, "Bobo Fucking idioto. Kiam li lernas ne por veni kiam estas unu en la mateno ? Mi ne volas mian Pelt sur lia muro. EWWW". The TARDIS translator circuit kicked in, translating it as, "Stupid fucking Idiot. When will he learn not to come at one in the morning? I do not want my pelt on his wall. EWWW!" And with that, he landed and put his hands on his knees as if catching his breath, before suddenly snapping up and looking behind him, almost as if he was aware that he was being watched. Turning his head, he caught sight of the foursome and straightened up, although the Doctor could see that he was still panting a little. Going over to him, the Doctor bent to his level and said, smiling a trademark smirk, " Well, hello again, kid. Sorry, names go straight in one ear and out of the other. Erm... firstly, What was the place called, that you mentioned earlier? And who were you fighting just now? I dont think I've ever seen anything like that before and I have seen a lot." Blinking as the Doctor was finishing, the kid rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, floating up into the air, saying amusedly, "I cant believe you guys forgot the name of the that place. Jeez, Sam and Tucker would love to hear that." he shook his head, smiling at the four adults standing, watching him as he flipped over and stayed like that, adding, "The name was Fentonworks. Shouldnt be too hard to find, considering they advertise the fact that they live there through a very large and embarrassing sign on the side. And for the second question. That was Skulker. He's been after my pelt since we first met about a year ago."

The mention of another ghost wanting the pelt of this kid, it was enough to make even Silurians want to throw up. The others must have looked disgusted as well as the Doctor because Danny righted himself and blew hair out of his eyes when it fluttered down and said, "He hasnt got it so far and I doubt the 'Ghost Zone's greatest hunter' will ever be able to." Looking down at his watch, the Doctor saw that it was nearly midnight. Looking up at the floating kid in front of them, he thought he smelt that same peculiar scent again. It seemed familiar somehow, but he couldnt place where. Sensing that Danny was trying to get his attention, he cocked his head and asked, "Can I help you, kid?"

"Just want to know the time, thats all. If that's ok with you guys." Danny replied, rubbing the back of his neck, subconsiously, the Doctor observed. Smiling as she took out her mobile, Martha told him, resulting in his eyes bugging out and him floating even higher, yelping, "Oh, crud. And mom and dad wanted to talk later as well."

After he had gone, the Doctor approached the TARDIS and unlocked the door, standing back and allowing the others inside. Rose, being the last inside, looked to the Doctor and asked, "O.K. Whats wrong? Ive noticed that you've been distant these last few hours and I have a feeling that it has something to do with the Phantom kid. Or is it to do with that other ghost, what was his name again, wanting that kids pelt, as he so bluntly put it?"

"It's nothing to do with the pelt thing, Rosie." The Doctor replied, using Rose's nickname, said girl pouting at the use of her mothers old name for her, "I just cant shake the feeling that there's something hidden here, in Amity Park. Something to do with that Phantom kid and the Fenton's. Earlier, when we were talking with him, I caught a scent that seemed very familiar somehow. And I just cant pin it down to _where_ I've smelt it before."

"Well. I may not know where the smell comes from but I somehow have a feeling that Phantom may or may not be involved with whatevers happening to your senses. Come on, lets go inside and worry about all this later today, shall we?" Rose reassured him, going further into the TARDIS, turning when she got to the console and adding, "You're not staying out there all night, Doctor. Get inside before I drag your natural Timelord butt inside."

"Fine." The Doctor pouted, going inside and shutting the doors, making his way to the console where his friend was leaning on the console. Looking up at her, her added, "I dont take lightly to threats about my butt, Rose. You should know that after all this time we've travelled together."

"Yeah, and you should know that that jibe about your butt wasnt a threat, Time boy. Lets go up to bed and talk about it later." Rose replied, pushing herself off of the console she was leaning on, her arms crossed as she approached the Doctor. And with that, she went up through the door off to the side of the console room and towards the bedrooms, leaving the Doctor alone in the console room with his thoughts.

"Scent. Scent. Where have I smelt that scent before?" he asked noone in particular, the TARDIS chiming in confusion as he paced around the room, hand on his chin in thought. 'Rose said something about an alien kid being here. And theres that scent that comes off of Phantom, but he's a ghost so he cant be the alien. So who is?'

Sitting on the captains chair, he put his head in his hands and groaned in fustration as the child came into his mind.

'He winced badly when he mentioned this Fentonworks, so that suggest's that these Fentons try and hurt him whenever they see him? But that suggest's fear, nothing more. Why would a ghostly child be afraid of the Fentons? Unless...' he thought.

"They are ghost hunters." he finished out loud, looking up in realisation, before shaking his head in amusement, "No. Thats ridiculously impossible. Danny Phantom is obviously some kid who got into an accident and somehow got powers that give him the illusion of being a ghost. He's solid enough to dent the road so he's not Gelth."

Looking at the screen, he saw that he had been alone in the console room for at least one hour, and it was now one in the morning. Deciding to worry about it in the morning, he went up to his bedroom, ignoring the amused chimes coming from the Telepathic connection that had been ingrained in his head when he stole the ship on Gallifrey all those years ago. Getting inside his bedroom, he collapsed on the bed and promptly went to sleep, the TARDIS reassuring him that they were safe from anything that wanted them dead.

_Danny_

The same, however, could not be said for Danny. After flying off away from the Doctor, if that was even his real name, Danny had run into the Box Ghost again. Currently, he was floating there intangible as boxes of all shapes and sizes flew around him, not to mention the Box Ghost was even yammering on about how everyone would tremble when he took over the world.

"Dude, you are just so pathetic. How're boxes going to frighten people, apart from Pandoras box and I dont want to experience that again any time soon." He muttered as he turned tangible once more, dodging a box that flew his way and bringing out the Fenton Thermos, aiming and firing as Boxy fired another box his way and getting caught by the beam that issued from the device in the bored ghosts hand. Putting the lid back on, he took a look around the warehouse the fight had ended up in and cringed. The place was in disarray, boxes everywhere nad dents in the walls from where he had been knocked by boxes he hadnt dodged in time. Sighing, Danny flew out through the roof and back home, bypassing the park where the wierd police box was resting.

Phasing through the Ops centre and down into his room, Danny stopped three feet before rings enveloped his waist and travelled in opposite directions, changing him from Phantom into Fenton. Floating down as the north ring passed over his head, Danny got into bed and lay there thinking about what had occured earlier that day, before patrol.

'Goddamn it. What a way to spring a surprise on us. I've lived on Earth all my life and never even knew that we were aliens. No, not just any alien, the last of our kind. A Timelord. I'll put Skulker and Boxy back in the Ghost Zone later.' and with that last thought, he fell into an uneasy sleep, dreaming of wierd robots and lizard people.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Six hours later, Danny was rudely awoken by his parents barging in, and in his fathers case, jumping on his bed and scaring the life out of him as he squeezed out his life _and _afterlife. Breaking free from the hold, he looked up at the adults as they thrust a package into his hands.

"Mom, Dad. What is this? Whats going on?" he asked as Jazz passed the doorway holding a similar package in her hands and the same look graced her features. Jumping out of bed, Danny ran over to Jazz and together they ran down the stairs as Maddie shouted for them to come back upstairs. Running into the lab, they slowed down and went over to the Spectre Speeder, opening the hatch and going inside.

Shutting the hatch and sitting down, Danny turned to his sister and asked, "What the Ghost Zone was that all about? And whats with the packages?" Jazz shrugged as they looked at the packages, seeming to read his mind and saying, "It's not even Halloween until October and we know for sure that there isnt any fancy dress parties that we got invited to. So what is with mom and dad acting wierder than usual?"

"So. Should we open them and see what's inside or not? I'm pretty sure that it has something to do with our Heritage. Right?" Danny whispered as Jazz looked down and nodded, too overwhelmed to even speak.

"Lets open them. Then we wont have to keep having to run from Mom and Dad." She anwsered eventually. Danny nodded, hand reaching out to start ripping the package, just as the doorbell rang upstairs, followed closely by their dad's yell of "GHOST!" which resulted in screaming and Maddie yelling at her husband.

Just as the two kids started to make a tear in the packages in front of them, there was a shout from the living room, followed shortly by footsteps coming down the lab stairs. Jack entered the lab and made his way over to a table, reaching behind it and grabbing a wierd looking stick and making his way back out of the lab, his face looking angered and serious. Looking at one another, Jazz and Danny ran out of the Speeder and up the stairs and into the living room; where they came across a scary sight.

Their parents were in the living room, glaring at a quartet who were standing in the doorway, covered in Ectoplasm and one of the women was looking like she wanted to run away form the HAZMAT-clad man in front of her. One of the men, however was looking gleefully as he looked at Jack and walked towards the man in front of him, his hand stretched out in a handshake.

"What makes you think you-" Jack Fenton started, glaring darkly

"JACK FENTON. You put that exhaust pipe down right now before you accidently whack someone with it. And I dont want to go to hospital because of your baffoonery. Now, let our guest's in. They obviously wouldnt have come all this way for no other reason than to learn about ghosts." Maddie chastised him, Jack F. _**[F for Jack Fenton, H for Jack Harkness. Just so that it doesnt cause any confusion between the two. SORRY carry on.],**_ pouted and put the stick down, standing back as the four Ectoplasm covered adults made their way into the house.

"Thats a good husband. Have a chocolate-fudge cookie." Maddie said reprovingly as he followed the others into the living room. At the word 'Fudge', his head shot up and he ran into the kitchen, nearly bowling over the two teenagers in the doorway, watching the scene, shyly in Danny's case.

"Now then. Who are you? And what brings three Brits and an American to our house?" Maddie began professionally, the four looking up from trying to get the ectoplasm off of them.

"Well, to put it plainly, I am the Doctor, This are my friends Rose Tyler, Martha Jones and Captain Jack Harkness. We work with agency that does not like to be known and recently they heard about the recent ghost invasion and how this entire city disappeared from the face of the earth for a few hours. Also as to how we learnt about you. Well, lets just say we got some directions from that intriguing white-haired kid." the Doctor began, Jack F. choking in the kitchen at the mention of Danny's Phantom form, Danny going pale and Jazz gasping and looking down at him, grabbed his arm and ran down the lab stairs once more.

"What did I say? OUCH!" The Doctor said, Rose slapping him upside the head as they looked at the Fenton's who were looking in the doorway.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

_**Sorry guys but I'm gonna have to leave it at that. I am sooo sorry for this but I lost my thread and I was going to do a P.O.V. for the Doctor but I didnt know how to start it.**_

_**Well like I said, it would be rocky when the Doctor met them but DAMN Jack F has some balls in him. :D**_

_**Any way, next chapter will be all the Doctors P.O.V. so better watch out!**_

_**BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE AND THANKYOU FOR STICKING WITH ME SO FAR!**_


End file.
